


Egg bearer

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: MCU kink bingo [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bingo Fill, Eating out, Egg Laying, Eggs, Kink, MCU Kink Bingo, Other, Oviposition, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Symbiotic Relationship, Tags Are Hard, egg birthing, slight belly bulge, venompool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Wade didn’t ask what the eggs were made from when Venom said it could make some to fill him with. He hadn’t really cared, but it feels heavy, better than he’d thought it would already and he’s only got the one inside him.{Prompt fill for my MCU kink bingo card}





	Egg bearer

Wade squirms under the weight of the symbiote crowding over his body. Venom had taken its full form, black tendrils still wrapped around Wade’s thighs as the symbiotes hands grip his hips in a firm hold. They were oddly warm, yet they still felt somewhat cool on his skin. It was a sensation he wasn’t quite used to yet, and maybe he would never fully be accustomed to it.

Venom leaned over him, the claws of his hands lightly pressing into the soft skin of Wade’s stomach as the alien shifted its hips closer against Wade’s body. Venom’s tongue glided up between Wade’s shoulder blades and over the back of his neck. The merc shivers at the contact, back arching up toward Venom’s body.

 **“You are tense.”** Venom notes, his thumbs rubbing into Wade’s skin in somewhat of a soothing action. He’d picked up a lot of little actions like that from watching and listening for so long. It was nice, knowing that the creature was able to portray such human qualities.

“I’m not nervous if that’s what you’re concerned about,” Wade says. He turns his head to look over his shoulder. Venom’s bulk was huge over his own, and it makes Wade squirm more.

**“No, but your body is stiff.”**

“I’ll be fine.”

Venom makes a low humming noise and moves back to sit up straight between Wade’s legs again. The symbiotes cock slides against Wade’s ass as he rocks his hips, the tip of the tendril slick with whatever mucus-like substance the alien produced naturally. Wade hadn’t asked. Venom was asexual, so the need for any kind of lubrication was not needed and he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer as to why Venom was equipped for intercourse.

Venom’s hand moves from Wade’s hip, his thumb sliding over Wade’s hole, coated in the slick. He rubs slowly but firmly, up and down over Wade’s rim, against his premium to get his squirming more. Then his thumb is sliding into Wade’s body, almost too easily. Wade bites into his bottom lip, his eyes falling closed as his body clenches around the symbiotes thumb, drawing it in deeper. Venom leans down over Wade and he feels the wet tip of its tongue dipping in against his rim, drool pooling against its thumb. It pulls back again before pushing its thumb back in and the saliva helps with the friction.

“C’mon Vee,” Wade groans, growing impatient with the foreplay. He’s already been eaten out, had that tongue so deep inside him that he swore he saw stars that weren’t related to the insanity.

Venom pulls away, taking hold of Wade’s hip again as its hips meet Wade’s again. The girth of Venom’s makeshift cock was intimidating the first time, but the only reason Venom had ever moulded it to look the way it does is because it was how _Wade_ had wanted it. Having a connection with the alien really was a blessing at times like that.

Venom’s cock pulsates against Wade’s body it grinds against him once more, slicking him up further. The head presses against his rim and Wade’s hands instantly grip into the bed sheets tighter and he turns his head to watch again. Venom meets his gaze, smirking seemingly wider with its teeth fully on display.

Venom pushes forward slowly because even though Wade will constantly tell Venom that nothing it could do would ever hurt him, the symbiote has no intention of harming its host without it being the plan from the start. Wade’s mouth falls open on a slight moan, eyes rolling back into his head slowly as Venom’s cock fills him up. He feels the rounded ridges of the symbiotes cock pushing past his rim as it slides in.

Wade turns forward again, head dipping downward slightly. He sighs contently when Venom’s hip press against his own, feeling as full as he ever has, and yet not as full as he knows he’s going to feel very soon.

Venom’s claws dig into his skin again as it slowly pulls back, the ridges not defined enough to create a similar feeling to anal beads, yet the girth of them is far from unnoticeable. Wade squirms more against the symbiotes hold, hips jolting forward slightly from the overstimulation to his rim when the alien slides back in just as slowly.

It’s wet and slick, still somehow cool and warm at the same time with every push and pull, the pace giving Wade’s body the time to adjust to the intrusion. Wade’s cock drips pre-come onto the bed, so hard that it’s uncomfortable and the head is a deep red colour.

“Please,” Wade sighs softly. Venom’s hold tightens on Wade’s waist and the symbiote picks up its pace. Wade moans, arms shaking so much that he knows he won’t be able to hold himself up like this for long.

 **“Ready?”** Venom asks, even though it probably knows the answer already. Wade nods, biting into his bottom lip again.

Venom pushes in again, and it makes a low growl as it deposits the first egg inside Wade’s body. It’s thick and heavy, pushing against his wall, in deeper than Venom’s cock was reaching. Wade folds his hand against the bed and drops his head forward, panting heavily as he looks down the length of his body. Venom rolls it’s hips slowly before it pulls back again and thrusts forward, pushing the egg into Wade deeper, harder, forcing it to stay where it is. Wade whimpers, noticing the lack of one of the ridges to Venom’s cock on the drawback of its hips. And he feels the way the other eggs move down the length of Venom’s cock, waiting their turn.

Wade didn’t ask what the eggs were made from when Venom said it could make some to fill him with. He hadn’t really cared, but it feels heavy, better than he’d thought it would already and he’s only got the one inside him.

Venom picks up its pace, fucking into Wade faster. The only thing that stings is when Venom’s claws scratch into his skin harder from the rough thrusts. But the feeling of being stretched so open and filled so much almost cancels that out completely.

Venom’s hips suddenly come to a stop, pressed deep inside Wade and he feels as another egg passes through the tip of the symbiotes cock. Wade’s breath hitches as the second egg pushes the first even deeper into his body.

“Fuck,” he mutters, his cock twitching against his stomach with the added pressure it creates in his body. They feel like they’re up in his guts, and it wouldn’t be the first time Venom’s been that deep inside him.

Venom sits still for a moment again, allowing Wade’s body to accommodate the extra weight of the egg before it starts moving again. There are two ridges left to Venom’s cock, and Wade wants to say he knows he could take it, but there’s slight worry tugging at his mind. Venom leans over his back, hips rolling into Wade’s own at a slower pace. Wade lifts his head, turning his neck to meet Venom in a rough kiss. It’s mainly tongue on Venom’s end, something for Wade to suck on and that’s fine. It still feels amazing.

 **“Won’t make you take more than you can.”** Venom assures and Wade groans softly.

“I k-know Vee,” But he _wants_ to be able to take it. Venom wouldn’t have produced four eggs if it didn’t think that Wade could take them after all.

Venom continues to thrust into Wade at the slower pace. It’s still rough and toe-curling though and has Wade’s eyes falling shut again in pleasure.

Venom doesn’t stop thrusting as it pushes the third egg into Wade’s body, the head of its cock shoving it against the other two and _God_ , there was no way Wade thought they could go any deeper and yet-

“H-holy _fuck_!” Wade cries out, feeling the pressure in his gut. His hand moves down his body on impulse, palm pressing against the bottom of his stomach and he can feel the heavy bulge of the eggs nestled inside him.

Venom makes a pleased noise, one that leaves a satisfied feeling from the symbiote in Wade’s own being. It feels incredible having the eggs so deep inside him, being able to feel the actual weight of them in his gut. Wade makes a low whining noise and pushes himself up on his shaky arms, bowing his back slightly.

 **“Good?”** Venom asks, still rocking its hips into Wade’s body slowly. Wade scoffs out something like a laugh and turns his head over his shoulder.

“Fuck yeah, I want them all.”

Venom grins wide again, moving its hands over Wade’s hips more so that its fingers are pressing into the slight curve to Wade’s gut as it picks up the force and speed of its thrusts again. Wade cries out at the feeling, the eggs being shoved into him harder and deeper, the rough feel of Venom’s claws pushing back against them, the stretch of Venom’s cock in his ass. It’s an overwhelming amount of stimulation that has his vision whiting out for a few seconds.

When he’s able to focus in again on what’s happening around him, Venom’s leaning over his body more again, one hand pressed in the middle of his shoulder blades to keep his chest pressed into the bed while the other keeps a firm hold on his hip. And Wade’s unable to stop moaning in pleasure even when he bites into the pillow under his face to try shutting himself up.

 **“Feels good Wade, love having you like this.”** And the praise goes right to Wade’s head and it forces an orgasm over him before he’s even able to grasp the idea properly.

His cock throbs and aches from coming untouched as it spurts come onto the bed. Wade whimpers when he feels tendrils wrap around his length and stroke him through it, which relieves some of the pressure more. Wade feels boneless as he’s kept pinned down with his hips held up against the brutal thrusts of the alien crowding over his body.

Venom leans down into him again, the weird sensation of its lips pressing to Wade’s skin is still soothing and welcome as it leaves kisses across the top of his back. Wade’s still panting and moaning into the pillow, a nice puddle of drool soaking into the pillowcase.

Venom’s thrusts slow down once more as it pushes the final egg into Wade’s body. And Wade feels liquid gush into his body after it, extra mucus that’s the alien’s substitute for it’s come filling him further. The pathetic whimper Wade makes at the feeling has Venom pausing for a second to make sure that he’s okay. Wade’s body shakes against the symbiote and he continues to whine, but other than that, Venom realises that he’s okay.

“S-so full,” Wade moans softly, his hand moving to press into his stomach again. The eggs are heavy and feel amazing when he presses against them, leaving him feeling like he could probably come again before this is all over.

Venom hums softly and leaves a few final kisses against Wade’s skin before it sits up again.

 **“Hold them in,”** its voice instructs lowly. Wade bites his bottom lip and tries to clench up as he fills Venom pull out.

Even without Venom’s cock inside him, he feels like he’s filled more than he possibly could be. Venom moves back and sits behind him again, hands falling away from Wade’s body. Wade feels Venom’s come sliding from his stretched hole, running down the insides of his thighs and over his balls. Wade shuffles his legs slightly, trying to relieve some of the strain on his thighs. Venoms’ hands come to his ass, gripping his cheeks and spreading him open further like he wasn’t already gaping.

Wade grunts, struggling to keep his hole clenched around the eggs. He doubts they’re going to go anywhere with the angle he’s at and with how deep they are. But he knows it probably _feels_ more intense than it actually is.

Wade’s thoughts cut off when he feels Venom’s tongue slide inside him, pushing deep inside his body. His breath hitches again, and his hands clutch at the sheets harder as he feels Venom’s tongue swirling around his insides, curling around the eggs pressed inside him.

A gasp is forced out of his chest when Venom’s tongue curls around the first egg that had been pushed into him and starts pulling it back. The movement is slow, almost cautious as the other eggs are forced to move past and around it as Venom’s tongue pulls it from his body. He manages to catch his breath again the moment it falls from his body, dropping onto the bed heavily. Wade grits his teeth to hold back from whimpering as his cock twitches against his stomach.

“Fucking hell Vee,” Wade huffs out, tilting his head to look down his body, between his legs. The size of the egg is almost concerning, but with how good it felt he’s not going to complain in the slightest. He’s just surprised he managed to have four of those things inside him, that _three_ are still in him.

**“Look good. Feel and taste good too.”**

Wade groans around an airy chuckle. He closes his eyes and tries to level out his breathing, thinking that Venom’s going to repeat the process with the rest of the eggs. Instead, the symbiote sits up again, getting a better grip on Wade’s ass to spread him open more.

**“Want you to push them out.”**

Wade swallows thickly and lifts his head to look over his shoulder. He manages to push himself up onto his hands again, even though his arms shake with the effort. He bows his back slightly and stares back at Venom who’s watching his hole contract repeatedly around nothing.

The sensation of pushing the first egg out is weird. Wade’s never actually done this before himself. Getting it to the point that it’s pressing against his rim isn’t that comfortable, but pushing it out completely leaves his body shaking, a shiver rising up his spine that leaves his toes curling. The moment it’s knocking against the other egg on the bed, Venom’s leaning in again to work its tongue inside him again. Not as deep, but it licks up the come that’s dripping from Wade’s body.

“God,” Wade mumbles more to himself as he lifts his head again when Venom pulls back once more.

Venom reaches for his body again, but Wade curves his body downward more, drawing Venom’s attention to him. He turns around to face the alien, lifting himself up on his toes, leaning forward to grip the symbiotes shoulders as he opens up his legs again. Venom doesn’t ask or need any prompt as it leans into him, kissing him fully as it’s hand wraps around Wade’s cock. It strokes him slowly but firmly, as Wade pushes out the other eggs.

He whimpers around Venom’s tongue as he births the other two eggs. Venom’s fist works over his cock faster, and his other hand is instantly moving to Wade’s used hole and fingering the remaining come back into his body. Wade’s fingers dig into the mass of Venom’s shoulders, hips jolting forward as he comes a second time. His cock dribbles come onto Venom’s hand as his hole clenches around the fingers pressed into him.

His tense muscles finally relax as Venom holds onto him, continuing to kiss him as its hands move to his hips and almost too carefully, like he’s going to _break_ , the symbiote lays him back on the bed. Wade groans softly when Venom finally breaks the kiss, holding itself over Wade’s body. Wade’s hand rubs his lower stomach, still feeling the slight ache.

Venom sits up and takes the eggs, absorbing them back into its mass like they didn’t even exist in the first place. Still, Wade doesn’t ask about them. Venom then lays against him, the most of its mass seeping into Wade’s skin again, returning to its host. It nestles its head against Wade’s neck, hand finding its way to Wade’s own.

“God, that was fucking good,” Wade manages to find his voice again. He’s still panting and squirming slightly from the stimulation.

Venom makes a content and pleased noise. The corner of Wade’s mouth turns up in a smirk as his eyes fall closed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to help me out :’)


End file.
